The goals of the proposed research projects are aimed at investigating areas of biomedical importance while at the same time providing the Puerto Rican students with the opportunity to acquire research skills. The proposed research projects are described below. Project 5. Synthesis of Oxa- and AZA chiral Auxiliary Recursors for the Preparation of Pharmacologically Active Compounds. The objective in this project is to design and prepare chemicals that can lead to the development of molecular probes of pharmaceutical value having anti infective properties. Dr. Arnaldo Alzerreca has experience in synthesizing novel compounds. Project 2. Neuroimmunomodulation Patch Clamp Studies. This research is designed to further understanding of the cellular and subcellular mechanisms underlying the process of neuroimmunomodulation. Dr. Amelia Rivera is an accomplished neuro-electrophysiologist who will provide relevant information.